No Running, No Hiding
}} Vaarsuvius comes clean to Roy on what they saw in the Snarl at Azure City during the Soul Splice. Roy picks a place to make a stand. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ * Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Blackwing ◀ ▶ * Five Soldiers of the Empire of Blood * A Velociraptor Transcript Roy: This is brilliant. They're fighting each other out there while we regroup. Vaarsuvius: It will only last a minute or two, so I strongly suggest you employ it to its maximum utility. Vaarsuvius: Lightning Bolt. An arrow bounces harmlessly off of Belkar's head. "plink!" Belkar: So do we have a plan to beat these guys? Roy: I could not care less about beating them. I just want us to get away alive. Roy: Or get away undead, in Durkon's case. Roy: What we need to do is find a way out of here that is hard for them to follow. Vaarsuvius: I retain one additional Fly spell to cast, but there are six of us. The encumbrance would make pursuit effortless, even by foot. Vaarsuvius: Perhaps we should employ the flying carpet? Roy: We lost it the first time the Linear Guild attacked. Belkar: Seriously, you missed a lot. Vaarsuvius: ...Have you looked inside the Rift yet? Roy: What, the Snarl rift? No. We don't know whether what we are seeing is really what's in there. Roy: It would be just like Girard to put an illusion over the hole leading to the god-eating horror. Vaarsuvius: ...Sir Greenhilt. Vaarsuvius: When battling Xykon in Azure City, my familiar was able to see inside the open rift there and also witnessed a world separate from our own. Vaarsuvius: Given the lack of cooperation between Soon and Draketooth, it is highly unlikely that the latter glamered the Rift being guarded by the former. Vaarsuvius: I did not disclose this at the time because I was...embarrassed...about the details of my encounter— Vaarsuvius: —which include several key decisions that showed shockingly poor moral character on my part. Vaarsuvius: Decisions that also led to my recent truancy. Roy skewers a gigantic velociraptor and its rider atop it with a single stroke of Greenhilt. "sckltcht!" Roy: Uh, OK... but I don't think this is this is the time or place to— Vaarsuvius: It is never the time! It is never the place! Vaarsuvius: I am telling you now so that it is done. Roy: ...OK... Roy: Shojo said that the Snarl destroys souls. If there's even a chance that's true...no, we can't take that risk. Roy: Dying, I can handle. Not that. Not when Xykon is still out there. Roy: Bring Haley and Elan back. We'll make our stand here, together, if nothing else. Vaarsuvius and Blackwing fly through the air in silence. Arrows fly hither and to around them. Vaarsuvius: Go ahead. Blackwing: I'm so proud of you!!!!! Vaarsuvius: *sigh* D&D Context * Lightning Bolt is a 3rd level spell which deals 1d6 per level of electrical damage, hitting all targets in a straight line. Trivia * Vaarsuvius has been separated from their party since #843, "Lack of Foresight". * What Blackwing saw in the Azure City Rift was revealed in #672, the final strip of Don't Split the Party. The rest of the party (except Durkon) were able to see inside Girard's Rift in #900, Hole in the Middle. External Links * 920}} View the comic * 304489}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Lightning Bolt Category:Tarquin's Breakdown